Obsessions
by Ai-Fennec
Summary: Naruto has finally found friends... will someone be there to mend the deep wounds that a certain someone has inflicted? Rating may go up in later chapters. Pairings inside. Yes this is a bad summary... Language and Yaoi warning. ABANDONNED
1. Friends Found

The once energetic blonde was just sitting. In his chair. In his form room. Waiting for his boring Form Tutor, Kakashi-sensei. The bell starting first period had already gone. He sighed. Everyone was sitting at least three seats away, squashed into the other side of the room. There was a word echoing in Naruto's head…

"Fag…"

Over and over again… all in _his_ voice. Oh, _he_ thought he was so special. Who was _he_? Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, how Naruto detested him… He thought he was so handsome, and that he could get anyone he wanted… Naruto wiped his eyes hastily as he remembered…

_ "OHAYO, 'SUKE-KUN!" Squealed the overly-hyper blonde as he skidded to a halt in front of the magpie-haired boy. He slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, grinning so widely he had to close his eyes. That grin instantly faded, his eyes able to open, as Sasuke shrugged off his arm. "Go away." He snarled._

"'_Suke-kun…"_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Don't talk to me."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Piss off, Dead last. Its over."_

_The blonde was lost for words. For a split second. As he spoke his voice became increasingly shaky as tears welled up In his eyes._

"_Sasuke… w-why? I-is there s-s-some-o-one ells-s-se?" Whimpered Naruto._

"_No. It was a bet. Get over it. Fag." He snarled, stomping off and leaving Naruto, his head bowed, sobbing. _

Naruto shook his head, his hair becoming spikier and messier as he did so. But something strange happened. Someone came and _sat next to him_. It was like a miracle. No-one EVER came at sat next to the _fag_ or the _freak_. And those were his more affectionate names. The boy that sat next to him was strange. He had a cherry red mane of spiky hair, and a red tattoo on his head, the kanji character 'ai', and sea-foam green eyes which were heavily lined with dark kohl. He looked at Naruto as if he hadn't noticed he was there before.

"Ah, sorry. Haven't introduced myself. My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Nice to meet you." His face was emotionless. Naruto thought a smile would be in order. But instead, Naruto grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto. Same here. Did you just transfer, or something? You don't seem from around here." Gaara, of course, did not look at all like he was from Konoha. He had black everywhere – black trench, black fishnet shirt, black trousers, and black boots – even a big, black bag. He looked homicidal and had the feeling that he had just coming out of a funeral parlour … but had a friendly aura around him otherwise. Even though he didn't look it.

"Yea. I arrived yesterday from Sunagakure." Gaara leaned back in his chair. "Hey, why is everyone atleast three seats away from you?" Naruto sighed. He was gonna lose a friend again…

"'Cause I'm a _fag_ so everyone hates me." Naruto sighed again, waiting to hear Gaara get up and walk to the back of the room to join everyone else. But all he heard was a thud. Gaara had leaned back his chair way too far, and had fallen over. Naruto bit back laughs at the dazed look on Gaara's face as he got up and picked up his chair and sat in it again. He leaned back again, careful to keep his feet on the floor.

"Well then, everyone better sit four seats back, because there are two fags sitting at the front now. Oh, by the way, you shouldn't call yourself a fag. Call yourself gay, it's a much more self-respectful way of putting it."

Naruto felt like cheering. Finally, he wasn't alone in this world!

"I'll introduce you to some of my sibling's friends at lunch. Most of them are gay, so I'm sure you'll fit in." Gaara drawled his words now, completely comfortable with his surroundings. Naruto was stunned. This was the first time since… _ever_ anyone had been comfortable around him. Even _he_ hadn't been comfortable around Naruto. But of course, Naruto didn't know until _he_ declared it over. Naruto hastily rubbed at his eyes again.

"Hey, Gaara, can I see your timetable?" Gaara nodded, handing him a scruffy piece of paper from his trench coat.

P1 – ENGLISH, IRUKA-SENSEI

P2 – MATHS, ASUMA-SENSEI

-BREAK-

P3 – SCIENCE – OROCHIMARU-SENSEI

P4 – SCIENCE – OROCHIMARU-SENSEI

P5- PSHE – JIRAIYA-SENSEI

-LUNCH-

P6 – READING – KAKASHI-SENSEI

P7 – PYS. ED – GENMA-SENSEI, ANKO-SENSEI

Naruto blinked.

"We have identical timetables!" He yelped.

"Good, you can help me around then. Stupid people gave me no room numbers…" Naruto grinned. "They always do."

First period past quickly, as did second. Then it was break, and Naruto found himself being dragged along by Gaara, listening to his drawling voice. There was a large group huddled underneath a tree, all chattering. Naruto found himself being pulled down to sit next to Gaara. He plonked himself down, waving a hand feebly in greeting. He got back a cheery wave in return from everyone.

"Hey, Gaara, you owe me a bar of chocolate! You said you wouldn't get a friend on your first week here!" Chirped a blonde. Her hair was tied up into four pigtails, and wore a purple skirt and black shirt, with fish-netting on her arms and around her collarbone. She had a pair of blue sandals, and a red ribbon tied was tied around her waist. "By the way, Blondie, I'm Temari. I'm Gaara's older sister. And that's Kankurou who is Gaara's older brother and my younger brother." She yelped as the boy to her left pulled on of her pigtails. He had purple makeup on his face (AN/ It's the second design, and it might be red… but I think its purple…) and had a black hair with little cone-shaped ears on it, with his blonde hair poking from underneath it. He pulled a mock sour face.

"_That _is Kankurou." Gaara poked Naruto, and then pointed to Cat-head. "He's obsessed with Puppets." Kankurou held up a hand, which had a face painted on it. He grinned, waving. "Temari is obsessed with fans…" Temari pulled out a black stick from the red ribbon, and expertly pulled it apart to reveal a fan. "And then there is the large amount of friends, who you will learn of in time." Gaara twisted round to settle beside a long haired girl with dark eyes and full lips. If Naruto was straight, he probably would have fallen for her. Then Gaara looked behind Naruto and his jaw dropped. "Omigod, cute boy at 12'o'clock and proceeding anti-clockwise." Naruto turned, then hastily turned back to glare at the ground. Sasuke was plodding along at turtle pace, surrounded by a bunch of fangirl whores. Naruto looked around. Several were drooling, and only one was a girl and that was the long-haired, dark-eyed girl who Gaara was sitting next to. Then she spoke.

"Oh… cute…" She drooled. She actually had a really deep voice. Gaara blinked. "Oh, yea, Naruto, this is Haku. Haku, Naruto. This is one of the gay guys I was telling you about." Naruto gawped, and Gaara sniggered.

"You thought that he was a girl, right? He's not. But he has the same taste as one." Then he went back to drooling as he watched Sasuke plod off. Naruto blinked, and then sighed.

"I wouldn't think about Sasuke if I was you. He's straight, but hates all girls. His friends like playing jokes on everyone in the school, though… Sasuke is their hook line and sinker. He could get any girl in the school if he wanted to. Even most of the boys… and he managed to get me, once…" Naruto muttered, and wiped his eyes with balled fists. "Oh, yea, I heard about that. Sorry about that, man…" An unfamiliar hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up, blinking. He looked almost identical to Sasuke, apart from a pair of scars underneath his eyes. He looked at the hand on his shoulder, and found the nails were painted purple. "You're Sasuke's brother?" The boy above him nodded. "Yea. Itachi. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned devilishly.

"Hey… can you give him something for me?" Itachi nodded again.

"Give him a good hefty slap on the back that sends him flying. Tell him with hate from Fox-boy." Itachi grinned.

"Sure thing, Fox-boy." A taller, sickly looking boy appeared from behind him.

"Hey, why don't we make up nicknames for everyone in the group? Fox-boy sounds like a good one for you, considering those whiskers." He gave Itachi a pat on the back, and he went flying.

"YOU COULD BE CANDYCANE!" He got a blank look from everyone. It was eerily quiet. Naruto was biting back giggles as Itachi picked himself up and sat next to Naruto.

"Why Candycane?"

"Well, those lines on your face look like little Candycanes…"

"And what about you? Well, you look eerily like a shark, so… SALMON!"

This earned laughs.

"Gaara could be Panda!" More laughs. Gaara did indeed look like a Panda with his alabaster skin and dark eyeliner.

"Temari… Number 1 Fan girl!" Suggested Kankurou. Cackling erupted.

"Shino… BUGMAN!"

"Nananananananana BUGMAN!" More cackling, and a boy dressed in grey with a very large collar that covered his mouth whacked Kiba around the head. Wait a moment – KIBA? What was HE doing here? Oh well. Naruto was too busy laughing.

Eventually, everyone dispersed for 3rd period.

"Oh, great… double science next…" Groaned Naruto as he and Gaara made their way to science. They plonked themselves at the back, and got out their books. Sasuke, of course, decided that he would taunt Naruto by sitting infront of Gaara. So, during that entire 2 hours, he had to listen to Gaara drooling over him. He even managed to get into a large amount of trouble for swearing loudly when he dropped a glass vial on the floor. He scampered out to catch up with Gaara, and they trailed to PSHE.

At lunch, Gaara plonked down next to Haku, and Naruto plonked himself next to Itachi. They wore identical expressions of abject horror, and were clutching their heads.

"Oh no! They just had PSHE! Save the poor souls!" Yelled Kisame, patting their heads. The rest of the group shook their heads in mock pity.

"It was HORRIBLE. HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!" Wailed Naruto. "The perverted man… he made us do HORRIBLE roleplay… about sexual relationships…"

"Okay, now that is just plain gross. What did you have to do?"

"We don't want to talk about it…" Groaned Naruto and Gaara in unison.

Kisame leaned over to Itachi, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It probably contained groping and fondling…"

The day ended two periods later, and Naruto found out that Temari was having a party after school. So, of course, he decided he would gatecrash. But his plans were ruined when he was invited. He, of course, didn't turn it down. He hadn't been to a party… well, ever. Unless he had gate-crashed it, in which case it wasn't fun. He just got treated like gum on the sole of someone's shoe.

Well, the whole group was there. Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Zabuza, Haku, Ukon, Sakon, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Jiribou and Kidoumaru. Don't forget Shino and Kiba. They had all managed to fit into the sand sibling's apartment, and were now lazing everywhere – on the floor, on stools, the couch, on beanbags – it looked more like a GIANT slumber party. Chocolate and Soda for all – wh00t! Naruto was hanging off one of the arms of the sofa by his legs, his face bright red. But not because he had been hanging upside down. The guys around him were talking – in detail – about all the people they had sucked face with. And many of them were boys – some of them Naruto knew. He was grinning, of course. He found it rather amusing. Itachi was sitting next to him, squished next to Ukon and Sakon who were currently blabbing on about a threesome they had had once. Naruto was watching them, and then his eyes were on Itachi, who was eyeing him in a way he hadn't seen anyone look at him before. But Itachi turned his gaze suddenly to Kisame, who had started on a tongue wrestling match he had had with… ITACHI? Naruto turned his gaze to Itachi again. Itachi had turned beet red, and his gaze had turned somewhat evil. Itachi suddenly bounded up and was wrestling with Kisame. He had somehow managed to grab a bar of chocolate and was attempting to use it as a gag. Naruto took this chance to sling himself into Itachi's seat before Ukon or Sakon budged and hogged the couch. Everyone was laughing at the pair who were rolling around on the floor, Kisame laughing as he restrained Itachi's wrists with his strong arms.

"SHUT IT KISAME AND DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!"

"Why, you complete CRACKPOT! You ENJOYED it so WHY are you trying to GAG me! STOP IT!" Giggled Kisame. "STO- gglmmfg!" Itachi had successfully shoved the chocolate into Kisame's mouth. He sat back, proudly watching Kisame trying to chew the bar while laughing so hard his beady little eyes rolled up into his head. Tayuya had to pat Kisame on the back so he would swallow. Itachi turned back to his seat, only to find it occupied by a giggling Naruto.

"Sorry, Itachi, I nicked your space!" Giggled the blonde. Itachi sat on the back of the sofa, resting his knees on Naruto's shoulders, pretty much sitting on him. Naruto blushed heavily, and he got so strange looks. Even Kisame stopped giggling. Itachi rested his arms on Naruto's head, and fiddled with his hair.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?" Suggested Ukon, breaking the awkward silence. And so, a game began…

AN/ And that ends the First Chapter! Hope you enjoy my first fic (: The INTENTED pairings are below as promised… But I'll be mean and not put all of them down…

GaaSasu (le gasp! Not…) ItaNaruIta, KisaIta, NaruGaa, DeiKisa (Hasn't been put in yet, gimme a break…) and ZetDei.

Itachi Naruto fluff (well, what I hope is fluff, anyway…) in the next chapter. Enjoy!


	2. Truth or Dare

AN/ Enjoy the second chapter!

Everyone had huddled around in the living room, and were now playing truth or dare. Ukon had demanded that he should start, since he had come up with the idea.

"Okay… um… Kiba, truth or dare?" Kiba pulled a constipated face.

"Truth." Oh, no. He wasn't risking a dare any way in hell.

"Is it true you fancy Shino?" Oh, shit.

"… Yes, its true." Sniggering ensued, and Kiba took his turn. "Alright, Ukon, truth, or dare?" Oh no.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sakon."

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S INCEST! FOUL! FOUL!"

"Just do it, Ukon." Grunted Shino. Ukon pouted, the leant over and kissed his twin brother. He scrabbled violently and came to a bar of chocolate, which he shoved into his mouth with a look of disgust on his face. More sniggers. Shino took his chance.

"Itachi, truth or dare?" Itachi looked up in surprise. "Dare."

"I dare you… to run down the street in nothing but boxers while screaming your crushes name at the top of your voice!" Shino let a rare grin slip. And it was an evil grin. Itachi groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Unless you want to forfeit, my dear friend. AND FORFEIT… shall be to start tongue wrestling with your crush infront of everybody here." Shino was grinned manically. Gaara hit him over the head. "That is MY Evil grin, you doof. You nicked it!"

Shino rubbed his sore head. "So, Itachi… what will it be? Tongue wrestling or running down the street?"

"I think I'll do tongue-wrestling." Itachi smirked, and his tongue poked out and licked Naruto's ear. "Ready, sweetheart?" Naruto's eyes widened and the whispered comment, and he could feel Ukon sliding away to make room. The whole room was holding its breath – and then Naruto fell off the coach and onto Deidara, a blonde guy with a pony tail.

"Hey, got off me, yeah!" Yelled Deidara, shoving Naruto off him and grimacing.

"HEY, DOESN'T THE CRUSH GET ANY SAY IN THIS?" Yelled Naruto as he stumbled into Gaara.

"No." Was the cry from everyone in unison, and he was shoved onto the couch again – unfortunately into Itachi's arms. He pulled up his head and yelped as Itachi mashed his mouth against his. Naruto's mouth was a firm line until Itachi poked him the stomach. He gasped, and felt Itachi's tongue poke into his mouth. Naruto pulled back, shoving and wanting to puke. He kicked out, and scrambled from underneath Itachi. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Screamed the blonde. He ran out of the living room, found the bathroom, and puke heavily into The toilet. The living room had exploded with 'eeew's as they heard him puke. Naruto sat as far away from the couch as he possibly could, sitting on the floor beside Tayuya, on a beanbag, and Gaara, who was sitting on an armchair. Naruto was leaning on the armchair, and he glared at Itachi the whole time. He then received a dare from Sakon. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sneered Naruto.

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of coke without stopping for breath."

Naruto grasped a bottle, and sat up straight. He drew in breath, and began to gulp down the fizz at top speed. Ukon was staring in wonder as Naruto placed down the empty bottle. "DUDE, How do you DO THAT? Even _I _CANT DO THAT!" He yelled. Naruto shrugged, breathing on his nails and scrubbing them on his shirt, grinning. "You learn after eating 4 green chillis in a row."

Truth or Dare continued. Tayuya got a dare to French Kimimaro – which she did, with out complaining, (unfortunately, Kimimaro did quite a bit of complaining) Sakon was dared (in a hushed voice from Kimimaro) to sit without consent on Tayuya's lap. He did so, with complaints, and ended up hugging his face to prevent any from seeing the maroon-coloured hand mark on his right cheek. Kankurou got truth – Who was his biggest crush? Neji.

0.o;

Eventually, everyone got completely hyped and ran around on the street below doing animal impressions. Once everyone had calmed down (a lot), they sat down again and gossiped about random things. Naruto became good friends with Sakon and got to know Gaara better, and learned a bit more about everyone else.

Finally pretty much everyone was asleep. Only Itachi, Kisame, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara and Naruto remained awake. Naruto was glaring at Itachi. Itachi was looking at Naruto. Kisame was looking at Itachi. Gaara was looking at Itachi. And so was everyone else. Kisame looked at Naruto and then at Itachi. "Dude, are you guys gonna stop any time soon?" Naruto shook his head at Kisame's comment, his eyes not moving from Itachi. Gaara looked at the two. "Itachi, I kind of think you should apologize… That was kinda wrong to do that…"

"Yea, and?" Itachi grunted. He was smirking now. "I rather enjoyed it. I heard from my brother that he tongue wrestled quite well, anyways. It just so happens that I'm gay and my brother isn't –" He was cut off as Naruto leapt across the room, and held his hands in fists. One hand had gripped Itachi's shirt, and the other was drawn back in a fist, ready to punch Itachi. "Don't you DARE talk about that infront of me!" Naruto snarled. Itachi actually looked scared. Naruto suddenly slumped, his hold on Itachi loosening. He muttered an apology, and slid off Itachi back to were he was last seated.

"Okay, guys I'm just gonna sleep now, okay? Lights off." Temari grumbled.

The lights clicked off, and Naruto slowly dosed into sleep.

"Naruto… Naruto… _Naruto… _NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Naruto jumped up at the yelling, only to head-butt Gaara. "Sorry, sorry!" Yelped Naruto, Rubbing Gaara's head and his own.

"Better be, that HURT!" Snarled Gaara. Naruto visibly cringed. "Dude, its 9am already." Naruto's jaw dropped. "9AM? ARE YOU PEOPLE MAD! I SLEEP UNTIL NOON ON A SATURDAY!" Gaara shrugged. "Bleh. You get used to it."

"USED TO WHAT?"

"Being an insomniac, you doof. Besides, breakfast is ready. Everyone is in the kitchen…" Naruto had scrambled up and was now running towards the said kitchen. By the time Gaara had got in the kitchen, he was snuggled against Temari and begging for food. He let go with a small yelp of 'YAY!' when he was given a bowl of cereal. He sat on the floor and ate, not at all noisily or messily. Temai was somewhat surprised. Ukon, who still had a bowl of cereal, sat on the floor beside him and joined in. He soon managed to get into rhythm with Naruto. He managed to copy every movement made at the same time.

"Mm, that's kinda creepy, yeah? Can you stop now, yeah? Its scary, mm?" Drawled Deidara, who was slowly backing away against a blue-haired blue-eyed boy, named Zetsu.

"Deidara, get off me." Grumbled Zetsu, shoving him forwards again.

"Mm, sorry, yeah…" Deidara grumbled back, imitating Zetsu.

"Hey, what day is it today?" Naruto queried, looking up from his bowl of cereal. Ukon continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. Sakon rolled his eyes.

"It's the 10th of October. Why?"

"YAY!" Naruto squealed. "Its my BIRTHDAY!" Ukon choked on his cereal while trying to cheer, and needed a hefty pat on the back.

"Dude, are you alright?" Naruto giggled as Ukon gagged noiselessly. Ukon finally swallowed, and gasped for breath.

"Fine…-gackackcough-" Ukon choked, grinning.

"Heyyy… this is an excuse for ANOTHER party!" Whooted Kisame.

"Sounds good to me, Salmon." Sneered Itachi.

"SHUT IT CANDY CANE!" Snarled Kisame.

"Oi, Salmon." Grunted Kiba. "Do you mind not flailing your arms around like that? You just hit me in the face."

"Oops… Sorry…" Giggled Kisame.

"Um… is it normal to have never had a birthday party before…?" Naruto bit his lip, flushing as all eyes turned on him.

"No, it isn't. WHY HAVENT YOU EVER HAD A BIRTHDAY PARTY BEFORE?" Burst Ukon. Naruto bit his lip alittle harder, looking at the ground.

"I don't have any parents…"

Once everyone had got over the shock, Naruto was sitting and giggling again with the rest of them as he was allowed to sit anywhere he wanted. He chose the couch, sitting on the centre cushion of the three-seater. Itachi slid behind him, Ukon and Sakon on the arm and end cushion to his left, and Gaara and Kankurou sitting beside him on the right. Itachi was sitting as he had done before – with his arms resting on Naruto's head, and his legs dangling down his chest, knees on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you try and pick out who's gay and who's not?" Giggled Ukon. "Go ahead and try!"

Naruto managed to guess all of them correctly – Haku, Zabuza, Sakon, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara, Kankurou, Naruto (of course…), Kiba and Shino were all gay. The rest were straight. (AN/Look at the bottom to see who 'the rest' are…)

"Wow, Naruto… No-one has ever guessed that I was straight before…" Ukon said, bewildered.

"That's 'cause you dress gay… but you don't act it." Naruto tapped his nose, grinning. Ukon pouted, and then perked his head up to listen to a particularly gross story-form make-out session between Kimimaro and Tayuya – in as much detail as Tayuya could fit in. Kimimaro was beetroot red and was trying his hardest to sink into the beanbag he was sitting on. Kidoumaru sniggered and poked him. Naruto sighed, leaning back into Itachi. Gaara gave Naruto a weird look.

"Naruto, I could swear you were angry as hell with Itachi yesterday…?"

"I forgave him." He had a smug look on his face as Itachi chuckled, fiddling with Naruto's hair.

_ Itachi had crawled over to Naruto when everyone had fallen asleep. He placed an arm around Naruto's sleeping body, and whispered quietly into his ear. _

"_Naruto… Naruto…" He cooed softly. "Wake up…" Naruto stirred softly, and his eyes blinked lazily open. He glared at Itachi with intense hatred._

"_What do you want?" He hissed._

"_To apologize, Naruto-kun…" Itachi cooed back, snuggling against him. "I'm sorry…"_

"_How do I know you're sorry?" Naruto sighed, stifling a yawn._

"_How about…" Itachi cooed, snuggling ever closer against him. Naruto turned his head questioningly towards Itachi, and felt soft, silky lips against his. He closed his eyes, softly pressing back against Itachi, wrapping his arms around Itachi, pulling back for breath before softly pressing back again. Itachi's muffled giggles echoed around Naruto's mouth. Naruto pulled back, questioningly._

"_You're so gentle, Naru-chan..." He giggled again, before pulling Naruto back into the kiss. _

Gaara sighed, leaving Naruto in his little lala land.

Sasuke was sitting in the park, but not at all alone. He had several girls swamped around him, and he wasn't enjoying it much. At. All. Maybe he should have stayed with that annoying blonde boy… maybe then he wouldn't have as many girls around him…

Stop. Thinking. About. The. Blonde! That goddamn Naruto… he'd implanted himself in Sasuke's memory – and he wouldn't leave him alone… Oh well. He trudged off, with the girls in close tow. He turned round, and looked at the different girls, who were now looking at him with lustful eyes and cleavage partially popping from very revealing shirts. He chose a blonde with a pony-tail and a large chunk of hair in front of her face. He switched on the charm, swinging his arm around her bare shoulders and shooing off the rest of his fan club away.

"Now… how would you like to come over to my house, sweetie?" He cooed into her ear. He felt her visibly shivering with delight. Her head nodded vigorously, and she leant against Sasuke as he lead her to his house, and into his bedroom.

The party wore on, until eventually everyone dispersed, leaving a few people lagging behind. Temari had left with a group of friends, Kankurou was waiting for a friend, and Gaara was puzzling over the Itachi and Naruto case. Haku and Zabuza were comfortably nestled against eachother, since they were going with Kankurou to the cinema… or something like that. Gaara sighed, watching Itachi and Naruto giggle together. He was the ONLY one there who was not waiting for someone. And it was terribly boring. He decided to go out once Itachi and Naruto left. Maybe he could stalk them at some point to pass time… Nah. He had better things to do. Eventually, the doorbell rang and Kankurou left with Haku and Zabuza, with Naruto and Itachi departing after them, but going in the opposite direction. Gaara decided to follow Itachi and Naruto, bored. They were snuggled against each other, and it made Gaara feel so… lonely… Gaara shook his head, and continued to follow Itachi and Naruto. He passed them as they turned towards Itachi's house. He kept walking, and found himself parallel to a park. He turned, and began to walk through it. It wasn't green, as he had seen in pictures. It wasn't dead, like the empty pieces of land called 'The Park' by locals in Sunagakure. He sighed, and slumped as he walked. He scuffed his feet along the ground, watching them. This caused in his mistake – walking straight into the 'cute boy' he had picked out only the day before. He staggered backwards slightly, then kept on walking. He came into contact with a strong arm that held him back.

"Apologize then!" He grunted. Gaara looked up into his face.

_**Oh, so cute… stop. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS!**_

"Um… Sorry?" He felt a jolt of pain in his nose as he punched him, and he felt dark, warm liquid blood running down his face, and groaned, falling backwards.

"Oh… SHIT! I broke your fucking nose! Oh, man, I'm sorry…" He babbled, pulling some tissues from his pocket and dabbing Gaara's face.

"Oww.." Grumbled Gaara. He tipped his head backwards, and whacked his nose again. He yelped, but he felt the bones slide back into place. "You didn't break it, yo dislocated it." Gaara massaged his nose, feeling the blood flow stop. He wiped the blood away with his sleeve, and stood up. He just got walking again.

"Hey, are you even going to act at all hurt? You have blood all over your face, you know.."

"You will too if you don't shut the fuck up, onion-head." Snarled Gaara. He got a grunt in return.

"Yea, right. You don't look like you could even lift a feather."

Before Gaara realized it, he had punched him back in the jaw. He could see a large dent and a bruise already appearing on the boy's jaw.

"ARGH, FUCK! THAT HURT, BITCH!" He screeched, clutching his jaw.

Gaara simply sneered at him, and kept on walking.

Itachi and Naruto were disturbed from their somewhat quiet (I say somewhat because it included giggling, and in large doses) make-out session from the door slamming just and the sound of crashing. They went down to investigate, Naruto hiding behind Itachi just in case it was a certain someone. Infact, it was.

"Sasuke, what the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" Itachi grumbled.

"SOME CRAZY MANIAC WENT AND PUNCHED ME IN THE JAW!" Sasuke screeched. Naruto winced.

"What'd he look like?" Itachi queried.

"Red-head, green eyes, way to much eyeliner…" Sasuke grumbled, finally finding the Paracetamol(1) and chugging it down. "Bloody MANIAC… I punched him and dislocated him nose and then he went and PUNCHED ME IN THE JAW!" He yelled, storming off back up the stairs. He stopped halfway up, and looked down the stairs at Itachi, was was harbouring someone behind his back.

"Itachi… who are you hiding behind your back?"

"No-one, Onion. Shove off."

"Don't call me an Onion… shit-head!"

"Lollipop."

"WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?" Sasuke yelled. He stormed back up the stairs, slamming the door to his room as he entered it. Itachi let out a sigh of relief, and Naruto peeked out from behind him. "Coast clear?" "Yep." They clambered up the stairs and went back into Itachi's bedroom, where they resumed their make-out session. The door opened, and Sasuke's head peeked through.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SUCKING FACE WITH MY EX, ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

"Jesus, keep it down. Its not a big deal. It was a bet anyways." Naruto straddled Itachi's waist, hugging him and glaring at Sasuke.

"SO? _YOU _are my ex and my _brother_ is sucking face with you! Do you even care?" He added in an evil monotone as they resumed making out.

"Nope." They muttered in unison. "Piss off, Lollipop. We're busy, cant you see that?" Itachi pulled a face at the door as Sasuke left, and went back to Naruto. Yes… they were indeed busy.

AN/ Heehee! Sank yew for reviews!

Koharu Kage/ Yay for ItaNaru! Heehee.

Naru-Kit/ Ooo… A threesome never occurred to me before. S: Maybe I will – not sure. Thanks for the idea!


	3. Headaches Suck

Monday. _Groan_. Naruto trailed into school, dragging his bag alongside him. He sat down next to Gaara, who looked fine. Naruto, on the other hand, looked like a zombie.

"Jesus, what happened to you? Your lips are all swollen and you look like a zombie." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head with one hand. "I hate Mondays… why do they have to exist? Huh? HUH?"

"What happened?" Gaara repeated.

"I spent the night at Itachi's…"

"Doing what? Please tell me you still have your virginity!"

"…Crackpot. Yes, I still have my virginity." Gaara mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling, and got shoved off his chair by Naruto.

"Hey, I'm a delicate life form! Mind my beautiful skin, I don't want bruises!" Gaara mock-snarled. The bell rang, and the teacher appeared, taking attendance and then letting the class go free.

First period. _Yay!_ Itachi was waiting outside the drama room, blinking lazily with a grin on his face. Sakon and Ukon sat next to him, and began to prod him.

"Neh, why're you grinning?" Ukon whined.

"We wanna know!" Sakon moaned.

"YOU CANT SPOIL MY GOOD MOOD!" Itachi squealed. Ukon and Sakon stopped.

"Since when did you SQUEAL?"

"Since now."

"…"

"COME IN, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" The door to the drama room swung open with a 'BANG'. The drama students entered, the newer ones quite scared already. Itachi just laughed with Ukon and Sakon as they sat down in the seats they 'owned' – the ones at the back, and as far away from the front as possible.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR OF DRAMA!" Gai-sensei skidded through the back door.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE! WELCOME BACK!" Itachi realize that the two were both wearing the same type of spandex, and the same huge eyebrows.

"Hey, maybe they're related."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Yelled the spandex-duo.

"On rock-paper-scissors, sure I will. But, if I win, you have to do three hundred laps of the high school and let us choose the next play we do. If not, I'll just take it back."

"FINE!" Gai screeched. Itachi stood up, went to the front of the class, and stood infront of Gai. **_This is gonna be too easy…_** Itachi smirked to himself as they shook their hands.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Itachi cackled madly at Gai's crestfallen face. Paper and scissors.

"Get on with those laps while we choose the play, sensei. Bye bye!" He swaggered to the back of his class, breathing on his nails and scrubbing them on his shirt.

"I am so good." He cackled. The class had erupting into conversation, not one bit of it about drama.

Second period had just started, and Kisame was already bored. He leant his head against his arms, wanting to sleep, and felt a dull pain in his ear as Ibiki-sensei threw a pen at him.

"SIT UP!" Ibiki screeched. Kisame sat up straight, eyes wide. They sagged again soon after. History. Boring…

"And now, it is time for a TEST!" The class rippled with groans. Oh, god… a long lesson was ahead… and it was a HISTORY lesson…

Art. _Whoot for late teachers! _Kankurou mentally squealed as he sat with his arm around the waist of Hyuuga Neji – probably one of the cutest guys in school – and Neji was sitting next to Kankurou with one arm around his shoulders. Neji snuggled against him, practically sitting on him.

"I wonder what Kakashi would do if he saw us…?" Neji whispered softly. A flash of light answered their question. Kakashi lowered the camera from his face, grinning.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You look so cute…" He trailed off as he received glares.

"Okay, okay, lets get on with the lesson…" Kakashi grumbled. "Sketching today – whatever you like. No landscapes."

Break. _Snore_. Kisame was asleep, his mouth open. His throat seemed to be rejecting snores, and turning it into a gargled sound, like he was drowning. Itachi, Sakon, Ukon, Temari, Kankurou and Neji appeared, and Ukon and Sakon poked him awake. When he groaned, they shoved a bar of Chocolate in his mouth and tissue up his nose. He spluttered, pulling out the tissue and the chocolate and throwing it at the twins.

"Thanks for letting me sleep…" Kisame grumbled, yawning. An orange blur flew through the air, hitting Itachi in the back and sending him flying.

"ARGH! NARU! OFF!" Itachi yelled, stumbling around while trying to keep himself balanced. Naruto jumped off, and Itachi fell to the ground. Naruto helped him up, giggling.

"Sorry, Candycane!"

"Oh, god, not you too… Hang on, who are you?" Itachi pointed at Neji, who clung to Kankurou.

"I don't matter." The bell went, and everyone dispersed.

Temari sat. Temari was bored. Oh, very bored. Drama after this… she hoped it would wake her up from maths. With Asuma… The room stank of cigarettes, and it was _horrible._ Yes. BELL. Temari packed her bag quickly, and stood behind her chair, like everyone else, until they were dismissed. Asuma puffed in the direction of the door, nodding. Everyone charged out, Temari at the front. Her eyes twitched. She sat down outside the door, when she was pounced on by Itachi, who was squealing.

"GAH!" Temari yelled, almost falling flat on her face. She groaned, and poked the squealing ball of tan and black. (AN/ That makes him sound like a liddle doggy 3) Itachi sat beside her and squealed instead.

"STOP SQUEALING! My eardums are close to BURSTING!"

"Yea! So are ours!" The twins chimed. Temari yelped.

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE?"

"We telekinetically moved ourselves." They rolled their eyes into their heads and began to chant random words. Temari edged away.

"That is just _creepy_." Temari muttered. The drama room door creaked open, and Temari stepped forwards to enter, but Itachi held her back.

"Wait and watch." He whispered. An unweary newcomer stepped to open the door, and she opened the door – a large water bomb fell on her head.

"Oh, so good." Itachi cackled, stepping forwards and opening the door wider – and a bucket of water fell directly onto his head.

"SAKON!" Itachi yelled, taking the bucket off his head. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU DOUBLE TRAPPED IT!" He glared at the two, who were cracking up, and Itachi shook his head as they went past, flicking them with droplets of water. Temari sat at the back with Ukon and Sakon, shielding them from Itachi's evil wrath of doom, AKA pissed of Itachi. Drama went smoothly… somewhat.

Temari sat out by a tree, waiting for the others to come out of the cafeteria. She sighed, looking up at the clouds through the leaves that left a dappled green pattern on her pale skin.

"Hoi, fan woman." Temari turned her head to the side to look – sorry, glare – at the boy who had spoken. He was tallish, handsome (somewhat) and had a spikey hairstyle to rival a pineapple. He had a green jacket on, and a black shirt beneath it, ending in fish netting. The same with his black trousers. He sat down next to her.

"Aren't clouds pretty?" He sighed, looking up. "Shame the leaves are in the way – OW!" He massaged his head where Temari had whacked him with the fan she had been holding.

"You know that you get paper cuts from fans?" He grumbled. "So troublesome…"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Temari fumed.

"Troublesome." He got a glare, and another whack round the head.

"What do you call yourself by, anyways? M'Temari." She grumbled.

"Shikamaru."

"Ah… Mind if I call you Pineapple?"

"Aw, man. I thought someone wouldn't notice that…"

"How bout Mr. Lazy then?" Temari giggled when he rose a questioning brow.

"What are you on?"

"CRACK."

"…Seriously?"

"No."

Temari laughed out loud, and gained a worse look from Shikamaru.

"I'm off, Crackhead." He muttered.

"Byebye, Mr. Lazy!" She giggled.

The group came from the cafeteria, including Kankurou and his limpet Hyuuga. They nestled themselves around Temari, pulling Shikamaru back down.

"Hey, who are you?" Itachi persisted, poking Neji.

"…" Itachi turned to Kankurou.

"Um… erm… He's Hyuuga Neji…" Neji opened his mouth to say something, but Kankurou held a can of coke out, and Neji pounced. "GIMME GIMME!" Squealed Neji, diving around to grab the can. Kankurou chuckled as Neji grabbed the can, prising it from Kankurou's grip and cranking it open, downing it quickly and quietly. Neji rocked back and forth for several seconds, then leapt up and did ten squealing laps around the group, patting everyone's heads as he went round. He glomped Kankurou on his tenth, putting an end to it.

"Oh. My. GOD. Kankurou, you've picked up someone worse than ME!" Gasped Naruto, who had appeared out of nowhere and crawled onto Itachi's lap, sitting there with his arms around Itachi's waist.

"When did you get here?" Goggled Kisame.

"I got here… now…" Naruto blinked, and then blushed as Itachi nestled against him.

"Uhoh. Run if you have a problem with Lollipop – incoming!" Whispered Kisame, sending the group into giggles as Sasuke approached. He slumped next to Itachi, glaring at him.

"Do you have any shame? Can you at least push him off you? I'm getting remarks and they are ruining my reputation-" Sasuke was cut off in mid sentence as Itachi unhooked on of his arms and punched him in the jaw, in the dent that Gaara had put in only the day before. Sasuke yelped, cradling his jaw. Itachi cocked his head, raising and eyebrow. He shooed him away, and Sasuke tried to step forwards when Itachi poked him hard between the eyes with two fingers.

"Sorry. Piss off now." Itachi purred, patting his brother on the head and flattening his spikes. Sasuke glared, running a hand through his hair and re-spiking it. Naruto pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. He squeaked as Sasuke got up and left, then burst into laughter, trying to muffle it on Itachi, and only half-succeeding. Itachi chuckled. The bell went, and yet again, everyone dispersed.

Naruto was practically asleep in his book, when Gaara elbowed him in the ribs. He sat up, edging away from Gaara, pouting.

"Hey!"

"You were leaning on my hand! It hurt!"

"Stop whispering…" Came the dull drawl from the front. Naruto sighed, turning his eyes back to his book. Which was dull. And Boring. And about whales. The bell rang, and Naruto shoved his book into his bag and trailed to Pys. Ed with Gaara.

"HEY, GET MOVING!" Anko screeched, chasing the class around the track wielding a hockey stick. "I KNOW SNAILS WHO MOVE QUICKER THAN YOU!" Genma sat to the side, watching the class run fearfully away and around the track. Anko stopped, waited for them to come close to her, and then chased them the opposite way. She blew her whistle, and the class stopped, many falling backwards. Naruto was still standing, barely out of breath.

"Gaara, you are really unfit." He looked down at Gaara, who was lying on the ground, heaving for breath.

"How… are… yuh-you… still… stand… ing…" Panted Gaara.

"…Because I run more than you." Naruto shrugged, then leant against the wall, waiting for the next set of instructions.

Genma chewed his toothpick, smiling thoughtfully to himself.

"What're you smiling about?" Anko sat next to Genma, smirking at her achievement.

"There's one still standing." Anko's jaw dropped, watching Naruto poke Gaara until he staggered upright, still heaving for breath.

"I think we've found one althetic person from this bunch." Genma tapped Anko's jaw, and she closed her mouth, scowling.

"Maybe." She stood, took one deep breath, and started screeching again.

"OI! BLONDE BOY! 10 AROUND THE TRACK!" Naruto blinked in surprise, then took off around the track.

Naruto staggered from Pys. Ed, panting. He groaned, sitting on the changing room bench.

"I don't like Anko-sensei…" Naruto twitched as he changed back into his clothes. Gaara chuckled, already changed, and putting on his boots.

"Well, maybe its because you have too much metabolism." Naruto glared at Gaara as he shoved on his trainers.

"Lets go already. I don't want to hang around incase they come looking for me again…" He grumbled.

When Naruto and Gaara got back, they were witnessing a mock verbal fight.

"Ponytail."

"You have one too." Neji glared at the smirking Itachi.

"Weasel."

"Screw." Once again, Neji glared.

"Skunk."

"Cousin screwer!" Itachi cackled as Neji's face went bright red, with anger and a furious blush. His fists clenched, and Itachi's face blanched.

"Ooops…ie…" Itachi hid behind Naruto, not being very successful considering Naruto was a head smaller than him.

"Help! Evil Hyuuga! Bad screw, bad screw!" Itachi cackled. Neji clung onto Kankurou again, scowling but smiling. If that was in any way possible. The group headed off, when Kisame grinned sharkishly, pointing at a certain white haired boy.

"Hey, look… its Harry Potter!" (AN/ I've always thought Kabuto looked alittle bit like Harry potter, what with the glasses and everything…) He chuckled as Kabuto glared at him, then turned back to his book.

"Stupid shark." Kabuto muttered. Kisame pulled a mock hurt face.

"Oooo… that was _so_ below the belt." He drawled sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at Kabuto, trailing behind to talk to Deidara and Zetsu.

Gaara sighed. He had taken a walk, away from the group. He was in the park, trailing along the pavements, slumped. He had taken off his trench and shoved it in his bag, with just his fishnet shirt on his chest. He slumped beneath a tree, and looked up through the leaves at the quickly darkening sky, the sunset making patterns along his alabaster skin. He felt a sharp pain in his foot, and sat up, pulling his feet beneath him quickly and instinctively. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"You _again._" He snarled, standing up. Sasuke glared evilly.

"I demand a rematch."

"There wasn't even a match in the first place, Lollipop." Gaara drawled. Sasuke turned a shade of maroon. Gaara prodded his forehead, copying Itachi. Sasuke stumbled backwards, grunting. He growled, his eye twitching.

"Go home." Gaara muttered bitterly, turning to walk down the pavement again. He walked home, without even turn back.

Sasuke frowned as he sat on his bed, slumped. He could have sworn he had seen that weird unsuccessful drag queen red head had been drooling over him, and now he was calling him 'Lollipop' and laughing at him, without a trace of wanting to salivate or even a hint of a blush. Sasuke grunted, leaning back onto his bed and curling up.

"Hey, Sasuke! D'you want pizza?" He heard Itachi yell from downstairs.

"Sure." He yelled back. He frowned. He pictured the red head in his head again, and felt his stomach flutter. **_Holy shit… My stomach did not just flutter… right? Oh, god. If I turn out to be gay I'm dead… I'll have to join my brother and his gang! And then I'll be unpopular… _** Sasuke bit his lip, then realized that he was worrying. About practically nothing. Oh, jeez… it was going to be a VERY long evening…

AN/ To those who don't know, the Japanese meaning of Neji is 'screw', as in a nail, and the def. of Itachi is 'weasel' or rodent… or something. Dunno. Reviews!

**Road Kill Roko/ **Here be your update! And I'm pleased that someone thinks its funny… My friends at school thought it was hilarious. Stupid people still haven't put up reviews. –glares daggers-


	4. Blood Coloured Tears

AN/ Thank you to reviewers who spurred me to write the fourth chappie real quick!

**Stormraven/ **Ooo… whipped cream and Itachi… I might be able to have some fun with that. –cackle-

**Road Kill Roko/ **Heehee. Glad you find it funny. I think I've said that twice… usally I'm not a funny person. I'm depressing… ish.

Yay for the ZabuHaku… I needed to put more in, so RAWR. I hadn't put any in apart from a tiny snippet. So TADA!

Zabuza stirred beneath the covers of his bed. He groaned, pulling them over his chestnut coloured eyes, shielding them from sunlight.

"Hisss… Dislike sunlight…" He snarled.

"Aww… Zabu doesn't like light. Well, neither does Haku." Haku giggled after his mock baby voice, and toyed with the fabric over Zabuza's tightly shut eyes.

"Come _on_... Its 7:30 already, and school starts at **8 a m**!"

Zabuza curled up beneath the covers, groaning. He stretched out again and rolled off the bed, landing with a thunk.

"OW!" He groaned, getting up and rubbing his head. "That hurt…" He shoved on his pinstripe trousers and arm-warmers, slinging a long belt over his shoulder and looping it at his waist. The silver buckle gleamed, and Zabuza trailed slowly into the kitchen.

"Co… ffeeeeeeeeeeeee…." He grabbed a mug, already filled with the dark liquid, and gulped it down. Then, he transformed from gloomy to happily depressed, like a caterpillar to a butterfly! Well, a depressed butterfly. Haku mimicked the sudden transformation, giggling. He grabbed two pieces of toast and flung them at Zabuza, who caught them deftly, spread marmite (AN/ If your English – you love it or hate it (: If you're American, that yeast extract…) on them, and ate them. Pretty much in one fluid motion. Ish. Haku laughed, walking round the counter and snuggling up to Zabuza.

"You know… you remind me so much of a WAY cuter Arnold Schwartznegar that it hurts."

"You remind me way too much of a limpet. Come on…"

Sasuke trailed out of his bedroom, into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out the milk, grabbed the cereal from the top of the fridge, and yawned as he poured them both into a bowl. He grabbed a spoon from an open drawer, closing it and digging it into the cereal bowl. He yawned, his mouth hanging open with the spoon hanging in midair. Itachi looked in from the doorway, finding it rather funny.

"Are you going to put that into you mouth or just stand there?" Itachi watched as Sasuke glared at him, putting the spoon into his mouth and trying to chew. Unfortunately, another yawn pushed up his throat and he spluttered, carefully avoiding everything else put himself to spray cereal and milk on. The cereal had slid down his throat. Itachi cracked up at this point, starting up the coffee machine and watching Sasuke splutter. He grabbed the milk and cereal, carefully avoiding Sasuke Splutterlot. He poured it into a bowl, and got a spoon, and watched in silence, smirking. Sasuke stopped on a cough, and went upstairs to get changed.

"Oh, god, Kisame and co. are gonna LOVE this… Sasuke Splutterlot…" He chortled, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Purposely. Sasuke wouldn't need to use hair gel that day – his hair was already on end.

In the Sabaku household, things were hectic after Temari found Kankurou and Neji sleeping in the same bed.

"TEMARI, WE HAD CLOTHES ON!"

"SO? YOU STILL COULD HAVE FUCKED HIM!"

"I have my virginity. BUT IF YOU CONTINUE ANY LONGER I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY PRIDE!"

Gaara was chortling and cackling to himself. Oh, this was an amusing day. It had only just begun. He even had Naruto to look forward to.

"I'm leaving you guys to argue. See you at break." He closed the door behind him as he left, and headed for school.

Form time. _Hurrah_. The place was in uproar, since the teacher hadn't arrived. Gaara and Naruto were chatting about nothing – then Sasuke came into the room. Silence reigned between the two, for no longer than a second, then they resumed talking about nothing. Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder, and then breath on his ear as Sasuke leant in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll catch you when you're off guard. You wont be able to defend yourself then." The words echoed in his head for another second, and before Sasuke could regain himself, he had sent him flying with a bony elbow to the stomach. He went careering into a table. He yelped, then leapt at Gaara, who was ready. A punch to the jaw sent Sasuke away – he backed off, nursing the dent in his jaw that had been hit too many times. Naruto grinned at Gaara as he sat down, and held out a hand. Gaara slapped it, then made a gun with his hand, and pretended to shoot it. Naruto did the same. They sketched out random things for the rest of the lesson, and Naruto made a strange, leaf-like symbol. (AN/ Anbu symbol thing.) He was quite pleased with it, and tattooed it on his arm in black biro. Gaara drew a stick Gaara and a stick Sasuke, and then a Gaara standing on a lollipop. Or rather, gnawing on it. Gaara chuckled at this, and Naruto practically howled with laughter. Form time ended, lessons started.

Omfg-drool-over-Sasuke-time started. It was maths, and Sakura was clinging to his arm and snuggling against him. His left arm, so he could write. She wouldn't want to hinder her darling Sasuke's GRADES! Omfg no. She continued to cling to him throughout maths, linking arms with him when she needed to write. He didn't seem to mind today – which was fine. He would be yelling at her otherwise. She sighed happily, looking out of the window at the lawn outside the maths class room, that looked oh-so perfect. Sasuke followed her gaze. To him, everything was grey. The world was collapsing on him and he didn't like it. ONE LITTLE BIT. Hell, no.

_**I hate my life. I cant stop thinking about that red-headed bitch and his little blondie slut friend… Although he did kiss nicely… BAD BAD SASUKE! BAD MIND!**_

Naruto sat in Maths, bored, happy and sad. **_Sasuke…_**

_Sasuke bit his lip softly and Naruto squirmed on his lap._

"_Aw… Sasuke, I'll make it better… I'll make it better…" Naruto cooed, stroking Sasuke's cheeks softly with one hand as the other snaked underneath Sasuke's shirt._

"_I'll make it better… You'll feel better…" Naruto planted a soft kiss on the silk-like lips of the Uchiha he sat upon._

"_I'll make you feel better, Sasuke-kun…There's no need to feel down…"_

Naruto shook his head, biting the inside of his lip. **_Sasuke is long gone now… I cant bring him back. I'm happier than I was with him… aren't I? I wish I knew…_**

BRRIIIIIIIIING. The class packed up and left, and Naruto branched off from Gaara in the crowd, running down the hallway and slamming the bathroom door shut – but the noise was drowned out. He ran into one of the stalls, and sat on the set-down lid of the toilet. Tears ran down his face, and choking sobs escaped his throat.

"I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do…" He sobbed. No-one was there to console him. As far as he knew, no-one ever had been there.

"Hey, Itachi!" Gaara yelled as he approached the group, which was missing several members. Gaara ran up to Itachi, panting.

"You seen Naruto anywhere? I lost him in maths and he didn't look to good… And not as in he was about to be sick, either." Gaara frowned, plopping himself down next to Itachi.

"We ain't seen him. I'll go look for him." Itachi got up, starting towards the building.

"Check the bathrooms first!" Gaara yelled from behind him.

"Naru?" Itachi poked his head round the door of the bathrooms. He heard sobs, then sniffs, then silence. "Naru-kun…" Itachi knocked on one of the doors, where he thought he heard the sobbing come from.

"You in there?" There was silence, and Itachi went into the next stall, and poked his head over the top of it. There, he didn't see blonde hair, but…

Raven hair. Sasuke sat on the lid of the stall, shaking with sobs he refused to let escape.

"Hey… Sasuke?" Itachi frowned. Sasuke looked up with red eyes. His face was not the usual tanned colour, but a sickly pale colour. Tears stained his cheeks and continued to run.

"I hate you…" Sasuke spat out. "I hate you!" Itachi was taken aback.

"Sasuke…"

"You ALWAYS think that you are better than me! ALWAYS! Whenever dad is here, he pays attention to you, and not me! I'm just a shadow! I'M IN YOUR SHADOW!" Sasuke yelled, coming up to face Itachi.

"And you… you even go and _torture _me… you can get anyone you want, and you chose him. _Him._" Sasuke hissed, his teeth bared in a grimace. Itachi stepped down from the toilet seat.

"If that's how you feel about him, then take him."

Itachi saw Naruto in the halls, his head bowed. He pretended not to notice. Itachi saw Naruto again, walking past his classroom. Naruto had taken a quick sweep of the classroom with his eyes, then had quickly moved on. Itachi had ducked under the desk, pretending to look inside his bag. When Itachi drew his head from under his desk, he thwacked it down onto the wood, groaning with pain and annoyance. Just as Gai came through.

"NO! DEPRESSED STUDENT!" He screeched, falling backwards with the back of his hand against his forehead. Severeal students sniggered at Gai, then at Itachi. Itachi put his forehead against the desk and pressed his arms over his head. Ukon and Sakon looked at eachother, concerned. The last time Itachi had been like this was when he ditched Kisame. They bit their lips in unison, and began to scribble down on bits of paper in a frantic silent conversation.

Lunch came, and Naruto was with the rest of the group. But he wasn't speaking. His eyes were red, and his skin pale. Itachi was talking to Kisame, his back turned to Naruto. A fresh wave a tears dripped off his chin and nose. Gaara had one hand to his forehead, looking at Naruto in worry. Ukon and Sakon were sitting by Naruto's side, their arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"We know it's a horrible feeling, being ditched, and all…"

"Its happened to both of us. Lots."

Naruto looked at the pair, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I've gotten over Sasuke, though… Itachi hasn't ditched me… has he?" Naruto took one look at Itachi's back, and ran.

"Oh, fuck it!" Ukon swore. He took off after Naruto, Sakon in close pursuit. Itachi followed them until they had entered a building. He turned to look at Gaara, and found himself locked in an angry glare.

"You've done something very bad, Uchiha. You are as bad as your brother." Gaara walked off to follow the other three.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto sobbed, slamming his head against the concrete.

"FUCKING HELL!" Ukon skidded to a halt outside the bathroom. One wall was spattered with dark liquid. In the middle of it was Naruto, his back to Ukon. Ukon turned Naruto to face him, and stepped backwards. His face was dark with the blood from his forehead. Sakon appeared in the doorway, and almost screamed. He ran and grabbed tissue from one of the stalls, and began to dab at Naruto's face. Ukon slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders, and led him from the bathroom, slowly and carefully.

"Sakon, clear this up. I'm going to show the Uchiha bastard what he has done."

Itachi saw blonde, green and red in the distance. He turned away from the three figures, not wanting to look at them. His hands curled into fists, his purple nails digging into the skin of his palms. He felt a hand tapping on his shoulder, and looked round. He screamed at the sight of Naruto, who was covered in blood.

"You like what you have done to him?" Gaara snarled. "You must do." Naruto's tears ran down his cheeks, and fell onto the concrete beneath him. The salt water of the tears was pink-red from the blood. Itachi looked away. Kisame frowned, and turned away from Itachi. Then they left. Itachi was left there to ponder his mistakes.

Sasuke saw the blood-covered Naruto, and gaped. He had hidden from the fan girls in the bathroom, and Naruto had walked in and was washing the blood off of his face. No-one was with him. Naruto's fingers ran along the wound in his head. He winced, then gasped. Sasuke had reached over and was caressing his fingers with his own. Naruto felt the stinging tears in his throat, and let them fall. He shook softly as the tears fell. Sasuke frowned, and pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto's hands strayed onto Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke felt the tingling excitement he had felt when Naruto did that to him before. But this time, Naruto pushed away. He wiped away his tears, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to look at the door, his arms outstretched.

"Naruto…"

AN/ Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Le gasp, Naru-chan is a slut. Wh00t for fox man whores! Especially lil Uchiha ones. Heehee.


	5. Tears of Mirth

AN/ This chappie is gonna be quite bad --; Limewire went weird and deleted all my word document files. ): I drained everything interesting on that, so it might be short… Mebbe only a few pages. Ah, well. Reviews!

**Road Kill Roko// **Sank yew for sticking around with my fic for so long and giving me encouragement (: And I'm glad you like angst because this is gonna be a mixed angsty-dramaish-humour-romance-thing. Heehee.

Gaara sat in the kitchen, listening to the rain beat down on the windows. It was like a very low drum beat, slowly lulling him to sleep… slowly… slowly… BRIIIIIIIING.

"Aw, fuck it!" Gaara swore, swinging off the kitchen bench, yawning in the process. He plodded down the hallway, and swung open the door groggily.

"Sasuke? Didn't I tell you to go and comfort Naruto?"

"He wanted to be left alone."

"Oh." Only then did Gaara realize Sasuke was trembling and soaked to the bone.

"Oh, right… Come in." Gaara grinned sheepishly as Sasuke looked up at him with a rather angry face, vein pulsing in his temple.

"Yea. Thanks." Sasuke grumbled, stepping in and through to the living room, sitting down of the couch. Gaara sat on the arm of the couch, looking at the ceiling. There was an awkward silence while Sasuke remembered.

_Naruto snuggled against Sasuke's warm chest, his cold hands gliding along Sasuke's back. He shivered softly, smiling. His eyes were closed, his breath even. His breath came out in soft 'whuff' noises. Sasuke smiled, leaning against the back of the sofa._

"_Itachi…" Naruto breathed, snuggling ever closer to Sasuke._

"_I love you, Itachi…"_

"Hey. _Hey. HEY_!" Sasuke yelped, his onyx eyes wide. Gaara was frowning, one finger pointed at Sasuke's nose. He sighed, and poked it.

"Jeez. I thought I'd have to slap you before you snapped out of it." Gaara chuckled as Sasuke pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Sasuke glared at Gaara, which only made him laugh harder. He fell backwards, off the arm of the couch, and landed on Sasuke's lap. He stopped laughing as his stomach tied knots on itself.

**_Oh. My. GOD. I just landed in his lap. HOLY SHIT!_** Sasuke had one eyebrow raised, but was grinning. Why they hell was he grinning like that? Gaara felt Sasuke's arms wrapping around his back, pulling him up into an upright position. He looked into Sasuke's onyx pools, and couldn't help himself. One of his arms snaked up and around Sasuke's neck, and he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke pressed back, his hands gliding down Gaara's back to rest at his hips, then up again to pull off Gaara's fishnet shirt. Gaara shivered softly, pulling off Sasuke's wide collared blue shirt. Lost in their small face-sucking session, they didn't hear the door open.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, only to rest on Itachi.

"Itachi?" Naruto breathed. His arms were wrapped around Itachi, and Itachi's arms were wrapped around him. A smile graced the features that Naruto adored.

"You came back… didn't you?"

"I came back, Naru." Naruto leant up, straddling Itachi and kissing him softly.

"Holy shit! GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Gaara leapt a foot in the air, falling backwards of the couch.

"Oh, brilliant… Kankurou…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, UCHIHA BITCH?"

"Kankurou…"

"WHO ARE YOU DO COME AND TRY TO RAPE MY LITTLE BROTHER?"

"_Kankurou…!_"

"HUH?"

"KANKUROU!" Gaara yelled, now standing up. "PISS OFF! I'm ALLOWED to hog the couch if I WANT to, so go and make out with your boyfriend in YOUR room!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"THEN WHAT IS?" Gaara yelled. Neji was slowly backing out of the room, and Sasuke looked like he wanted to disappear. Kankurou's face contorted, then he trudged out of the room, Neji close behind him. Gaara let out a sigh, then sat on the couch again. Sasuke leant over, swinging one leg over Gaara, straddling him. He leant forwards, and they continued what they started.

The moonlight bounced off the sleeping blonde, making his skin seem alabaster white. Like milk. Itachi sat cross legged on the floor beside Naruto's head, his expression blank.

_**Why did I let him go? Was it because I didn't want to see my little brother cry? Or was it because I'm just a heartless shit that likes stamping on people's hearts? I'd go for both… Oh, god. Why does life have to be full of these goddamn stupid decisions? I hate it… I just wish that I could decide and not go back on it. Just… be a normal person. Not a heartless shit who cares so little for the ones I love… **_

His thoughts were disturbed as Naruto whimpered in his sleep, curling into a tight ball. Itachi raised a hand, and stroked Naruto's face softly with his fingers, gliding over the birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Shh…" He soothed softly, stroking Naruto's hair. Naruto's whimpering ceased, and his eyes flickered open. He smiled, his eyes half closed. He extended his arms out to Itachi, silently begging for a hug. Itachi wrapped his arms around him, scooping him onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

"I'm here."

Gaara woke up with a sore ass. He only noticed, however, when he sat up in bed.

"Oww… My butt…" He moaned. He looked to the raven-haired boy beside him, who was sleeping. Or atleast, doing a very bad job at pretending to sleep. He was trying to suppress a grin, but failing. Gaara gave him an evil look.

"This is _your _fault. Don't laugh at your own doing, or I'll make your ass hurt."

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke teased, pulling away Gaara's half of the duvet.

"OI!" Gaara picked up his pillow and began to try and smother Sasuke with it, ensuing a pillow fight, ensuing boughts of giggles. There was banging next door as Kankurou hammered on the wall for them to keep quiet.

"Ooo, sounds like you're having FUN Kankurou…" Sasuke cooed through the wall. Gaara bit his lip to stop the giggles flooding out. They heard a large 'bosh' noise as someone got up.

"Oh no! THE BEAST IS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Gaara screamed. He shoved on his boxer shorts and hid in his wardrobe. He heard Sasuke whump to the floor to hide beneath his bed. The door opened, and Kankurou stormed in. Gaara peeked through the crack, and bit his lip, looking away. Kankurou's makeup was smudged downwards, and there were small, lip-shaped purple marks everywhere.

"ALRIGHT, TWERP! YOU WILL DIE?" Gaara poked his head out from the wardrobe, when Kankurou wasn't looking, and jumped out of the closet, waving his arms and screaming as he slammed open the door and ran down the hallway in his boxers.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" He heard Sasuke laughing behind him as he clambered from under the bed and mimicked him.

"RUUUUUUUUUN! RUN FROM THE HYUUGA'S SEX TOY!"

"DIE, UCHIHA!" Kankurou ran out from behind them, and they hid in the kitchen, under the table. The dining cloth hid them from view. They pressed their hands against their mouths, giggling into them. Kankurou stamped in, and pulled the dining cloth up. His face poked through the fabric. He looked alittle bit like Jack from the Shining.

"AHHH! HORROR MOVIE GONE MAD!" Gaara screamed, cuddling against Sasuke.

"SAVE US!"

"No." Came Neji's calm voice. "Because I do not have _SEX TOYS_." Sasuke cackled, and they shuffled backward. Kankurou eventually stamped off, Neji close in tow. The two burst out laughing, and began to cry from mirth.

AN/ -le gasp- I know that this chapter is strangely short, but hey. I hope you enjoyed it (:


End file.
